The Street Boy
by skyressshun
Summary: Ian ran away from home but will he find a happier furture or was he better staying with his family?


**This is a one shot on how Ian met Boris and a little about his past cos you don't really find out about his past**

On the streets of Moscow a young boy lay in an alley trying to stave off the cold. Sodden cardboard boxes from the shop next to his bed were his only protection from the biting cold that threatened to take his toes. The vent above his bed spewed foul air out onto his face. Anyone else would have moved but the putrid air was warming his face. On nights like these when clouds full of snow covered the sky he wished he could turn back the clock and return to the home he may have feared but was warm, not in the safety kind of warm but the kind he needed heating, he did fear what was at home but out here was all that and the elements and they were all against him.

Hoping for a few hours' sleep before the next homeless or police officer came by; he wanted it to be a police officer since they were much nicer than the homeless. Pulling the soggy cardboard up higher he closed his eyes prepared for an eventful night.

A sharp pain in his ribs jolted him from his light sleep. With a startled cry he grabbed his pained chest. Blinking to clear his vision he looked up barely managing to make out the scruffy face of a homeless man. Shoulder length hair knotted and grimy framed his face making him look all the more intimidating to the small boy. Grabbing the boy by the scruff of his neck he hauled him out from under his make shift bed. Holding the shaking boy out in front of him he shook his head

"New'uns don't get the prime beds and this 'ere is mine" releasing the small boy's shirt he let him land in a drain "you're only fit for here and I'm being generous" the homeless man bedded down in what had previously been his bed. Pulling his knees up to his chest the small boy tucked his head in his legs even though the cardboard covers were a frail form of protection from the cold they were better than nothing and he could defiantly feel the change. The homeless man seemed to have no problem at making a child sleep on a drain as a loud snore reverberated off the alley walls. Rubbing tired eyes he let out a long yawn, exhaustion starting to creep its way across his conscious mind pulling him back in the depths of pain free darkness his body coveted so.

"Come on kid. Time to wake up" a gentle voice sounded in his ears while he was slowly shook. Wanting to stay in the warm embrace of sleep the young boy fought the urge to open his eyes but full awareness set in and begrudgingly he opened his eyes a fraction to look up at a smiling woman, eyes holding a look of concern mixed with relief that the boy had woken "come on kid you have to get up" the woman held out her hand to the boy.

Still sleep logged he accepted the offered hand, he wasn't sure what was going on but the woman seemed trustworthy. Helping the boy stand she watched him with eyes only suited for a mother. The small child's skin had turned a light blue and trembles frequently ran across his body. He swayed on his feet so much she was afraid if she let go he'd fall. With this in mind she easily lifted the boy letting him rest his aching head on her shoulder "you still with me kid?" A slight moan was the only reply she got but it was more than enough to ease her growing fear if but slightly "don't worry kid I'll get you to a hospital then back home" the mention of home pulled the boy from his half asleep state

"N-no no home" he managed to say voice shaking almost as much as he was. The woman mistook his words as meaning he didn't have a home not that he feared returning there

"That's ok. I'll make sure they find you a nice orphanage" she assured smiling when she felt the boy's tense body loosen "try to get some sleep kid you'll be at the hospital soon" darkness crept back in and he willingly went back praying to god to let this woman be good and to help him.

"Kid come on its time to get up" the woman shook the boy he had been asleep the whole way to the hospital but unlike the other time he wasn't waking up.

"Miss would you bring him through please" a doctor came over to her smiling reassuringly at her though she couldn't return it, she didn't know the boy but she was very concerned about him. She had found him asleep on a drain blue and breathing slowing with each breath "you don't have to worry miss we'll make sure your son gets better" she didn't correct the doctor in case they got social services and found him an orphanage she had no say in and it turned out to be horrid. She nodded at the doctor following him back to his room.

Weary red eyes opened a fraction before abruptly shutting as the florescent lights stung his eyes. Bringing a hand up to shield his eyes he stopped as full awareness came back. He was warm, why was he warm? Looking down he was stunned to see pale blue covers laying over his chest

"W-what? Where am I?" he asked no one. He couldn't remember anything. Except that woman. He didn't know who she was but she seemed nice, had she done this? The door opened gaining his attention he looked over to see the woman standing half in the room

"Thank goodness you're awake" she walked over to the bed

"You brought me to the hospital?" he asked

"Yes. I should probably introduce myself. I'm Margaret Lacey" she held out her hand which he accepted

"I'm Ian Papov" this lady was defiantly a good one so he felt no need to hide from her

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ian but do you mind if I ask you some questions?" he shook his head signalling that he didn't mind "why were you asleep on a drain?"

"I had a bed on the step close by but a homeless kicked me off it saying I was only fit for the drain." She seemed to think her next question through more

"Where did you used to live?"

"I used to live with my parents and older brother but things happened and I ran, I ran for three days solid, last night was the first time I've stopped properly" Margaret sat on a chair by the bed

"You have to go back home your family must be worried sick" a shake of his head cut her off

"They won't be, they probably haven't noticed I'm gone, they never noticed me when I was there" his admission saddened her making her wonder if she should find his family or not. They didn't seem too bothered about him and now she thought about it she hadn't seen anything on TV about a missing child it could have been a private investigation, though she doubted that.

"I can find an orphanage for you if you'd like that?" he nodded

"Please I can't live on the streets I'm only six I need a place to call home" taking his hand she gave it a comforting and reassuring squeeze

"Don't worry Ian I'll take care of it. Get some rest the doctor said you have a mild case of hyperthermia. You'll need your strength if you want to get out of here soon. A nurse will be here soon to bring you some food and a few blankets" she stood from the chair turning the light off so he could get a proper rest without the annoying lights. After the door was closed Ian buried deeper into his covers breathing a relieved sigh he was right she was nice. With that comforting thought he closed his eyes and was plunged into a world of nightmares.

Dream

"You ungrateful little shit!" A hand came down slapping the small boy

"I'm sorry mama" he cried pushing himself up so he could lean on his hands

"That's all you can say you idiot boy. We feed you, clothe you and this is how you repay us?!" The woman was seething with her youngest, she wanted to give the boy a punishment he wouldn't forget anytime soon but she had done so many things to him she was starting to run out of ideas

"Mama please I'm sorry. I didn't mean to anger you. I'm sorry!" The young boy was terrified he had no idea what he had done and even though he knew it was futile he had to beg to apologize for something he didn't even know he did. "Mama please I'll do anything just please not that" he knew that if she couldn't think of a creative punishment she'd resort to an old favourite of hers

"You dare think you have the right to order me about? No boy you have no right because no one cares for you, you are just a disease that has to go" she grabbed the boy's arm hauling him to his feet and dragging him off to the cupboard under the stairs. Throwing the small boy into the dark damp and dusty room she slammed the door shut "see you in a week boy" she laughed as she walked away leaving the frightened boy all alone with only his tears as a comforter.

Before he knew any better the silence started to gain a sound it started out soft almost undetectable but gradually loudened. Loud enough for him to easily discern the noise, children's laughter, though it was the kind you have after playing a prank on a friend, mischievous.

The small boy was backed into a wall at the far end of the day care. Panic filled him as the children's bodies morphed into ones more suited for fully grown adults. The gangs of kid's hands stretched out to the boy who wilted under them trying to make himself smaller than he already was. The hands suffocated him. He couldn't breathe all he could do was beg them to leave him be, even if it was only for one day. To grant him even if it was just half a day some amount of time when he wasn't miserable. Of course his pleas were ignored. The children closest to the boy suddenly gained faces, faces of the people who started his misery, his mum, dad and brother.

"What's wrong runt? You look like you're going to cry." his brother taunted

"Jacob" he whispered rubbing his stinging eyes.

"Having you was the worst decision I ever made. You don't belong in this family" it was his mother's turn to poke fun at the down boy

"Mama" his voice held an emotion you could only discern as desperation.

"I told your mother to get rid of you she should have listened you are a disgrace to the family" the words span around in his head taunting him berating him.

"Stop it!" He screwed his eyes closed and covered his ears "stop it! Go away! Leave me alone! Just leave me alone!"

End dream

"Just leave me alone!" he shot up panting, eyes wide. He rested his head in his hands fighting the urge to cry. Memories, memories he had tried to repress resurfaced and now that some had the rest followed suit. The pain, the fear all came back to him. He remembered the countless nights he spent crying in a corner, all the times he prayed to god to end it to grant him peace, to grant him a loving family and friends. Both of which he had been cruelly denied of.

The door opened making him snap out of his thoughts. Looking up he saw a nurse come into the room a cart behind her. Bringing the cart in he saw it had a pile of blankets underneath with a tea pot and bowl on top

"Oh you're awake" she smiled at the small boy before it fell, she had only just noticed the boy's posture and face both betraying the boy's forced calm "are you ok Ian?" she asked forgetting the cart instead covering his forehead to see if he had a fever. He didn't know how she knew his name though he suspected Margaret old them

"Yea just a nightmare" he finally answered her question running a hand through his dishevelled hair

"Would you like me to fetch your mother?" She sat on the edge of the bed worried for the small boy. Guessing that by mother she meant Margaret he nodded. Laying the blankets over Ian she handed him some tea and a bowl of soup "try to get warmed up the faster you recover the faster you can go home" her last sentence though she meant it to be a comforting thing, her words had the opposite effect reminding him yet again that he still may be sent home. Despite Margaret saying she'd handle it he couldn't help worry. Leaving the room unaware of the effect her words had had on the boy she closed the door to alert Margaret of her 'sons' awakening.

Margaret had been in the waiting room for four hours. She had refused to be more than five minutes away from the boy she had no connection with other than a chance encounter on her way home from the shops.

"Miss Lacey your son has woken from his sleep if you'd like to see him" the nurse stepped into the door way that separated the patients from the visitors.

"Yes of course. Thank you." She smiled at the nurse the vague feeling of guilt she felt from lying to the people who were helping the boy barely fazing her. When she opened the door Ian looked up from his food smiling at her despite his worries about home. "How do you feel?" She asked while the nurse was behind her, knowing she was only asking this because the nurse was there. When she walked away he didn't answer her question "my cousin works for social services I called her a minute ago. I told her what was going on and just before I came through I received a text saying that she found a man who was willing to take in a new boy. He runs an abbey, all boys. He can come by later. I think it'd be good for you to meet him"

He nodded the small speck of hope he had been fighting to keep under control breaking free from its restraints spreading throughout his body and despite his learned wariness when it came to physical contact he dove from his sheets to wrap his arms around her neck. Burying his face in her hair he couldn't hold back his tears as he thanked her

"Thank you so, so much. I owe you everything" patting his back Margaret felt a maternal instinct she had felt when she first met the boy kick in again

"Shh sweet child. Don't think about owing me anything. I would have never been able to live with myself if I hadn't helped you" the two sat talking after that they had no actual topic they just talked about everything that was on their minds. About ten minutes after they had started talking Margaret's phone beeped. Seeing she had a message she read it aloud

"Margaret. Talked to the abbey guy he can come by the hospital today. He'll be around later make sure to tell receptionist that. Love ya. Jess." Smiling at the boy she tucked her phone back in her pocket "I'm sure he's nice Ian" she assured him, at first he wasn't sure what she was talking about them he realised he was shaking

"You're probably right Margaret but it feels like this is only a dream like it's too good to be true" placing a hand over his she gave it a squeeze.

"It's not a dream I promise you this is not too good" trusting her words he relaxed his tense shoulders. Returning to their previous conversation he couldn't help wishing that she would adopt him. True he didn't know much about her but he did know she was honest and trustworthy.

After a further half an hour of talking a nurse came in saying a purple haired man was at the desk saying he was expected back here. When he was allowed back Margaret left so they could get acquainted. Ian sat straighter as the man stood at the foot of the bed. He wasn't sure why but he guessed it was because this man decided his future. He would either be sent back to the family he hated or the cold unforgiving streets he knew that if he went back to would be his end.

"Hello Sir" his voice came out quiet and unsure but he thought nothing of it.

"Don't call me sir if you are going to live at my abbey you can call me Boris" the words that he was in fact going to live at the abbey should have been a relief but instead he felt a cold shiver run down his spine accompanied with an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"Thank you si-Boris" he quickly corrected himself smiling despite his uneasy feeling.

"So tell me. Have you ever heard of a beyblade?"

**please read review**


End file.
